


smells like fish...& true love

by cinnabun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anniversary, Cute, Drinking, F/F, Pride, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnabun/pseuds/cinnabun
Summary: Written in celebration of a returning customer’s approaching birthday, as well as to celebrate Pride Month. Happy birthday, dear, & happy Pride !!{ 2.5k One-Shot: Undyne/DFAB!Reader Commission }





	smells like fish...& true love

* * *

 

If there was anything Undyne loved more than yelling, it was yelling and throwing sharp objects.

And lucky for you both, Grillby had recently installed a dartboard. Fast forward to today, where Undyne was currently kicking your ass at darts. Unlucky for you, you’d made the smart decision to mix said game of darts with an off-brand peer pong. For each round, whoever got the lower score had to take a drink.

To put it simply: you were losing, big time.

“Whoa, slow down!” Undyne cackled. “If you keep going at this rate, Grillby’s gonna ban us from so much as looking at the dart board!!”

Said bartender silently nodded his agreement. He didn’t even turn from the glass he was polishing. Then again, you expected just about as much. Grillby never was a man of many words.

Silent threats, sure. But words? Not so much.

“Alright, alright!” You waved her off, stumbling to take your position across from the board. The darts in your hand swayed as you did. “Quit moving the board, you cheater!”

She snickered behind you, her hand cupped over her mouth to hide the grin. “I’m not moving the board, you nerd. You’re blasted.”

“I am not!” You protested. For the split second that you turned to confront her, the bar decided to turn against you. Your feet flew out from under you, arms pinwheeling as you tried to catch yourself. As the floorboards rose up to meet you, you signed over to your inevitable fate. All you could do was pray for a quick death.

Undyne, however, had different plans. If anyone was going to die, it’d be on her terms. She grabbed you mid-flail, thus saving you from the sweet, greasy embrace of Death in Grillby’s bar and restaurant. Though she failed to grab you just before your head smacked against the countertop. The shriek of fear bubbling in your throat melted out into a high, childish whine.

“Undyyyyyne, my heaaaaad!” You wailed, going limp in her embrace. “I’m dyiiiing.”

“Ohmygod,” she whispered. Her grin stretched from ear-to-ear. “You are super drunk.”

“Magic creates a buzz, not drunkness.” Grillby spoke softly, still glued in place behind the bar.

“Right…” Undyne muttered, shifting to help steady you to your feet. “Just buzzed.”

“So, you could say right now, that she’s being…” He finally looked up, glass frames flashing under the lights, “totally drunked on.”

The nearby patrons burst into uproarious laughter. You did the same, writhing and cackling as Undyne tossed you over her shoulder. “Geeet drunked on, punk!!”

“You’re the punk, you nerd!” She bounced you slightly, snickering when you squeaked as her hand passed over the seat of your pants. Even as you kicked and squirmed, she kept a firm grip on you. “Let’s get you home, we can finish this game later.”

Just as you reached the door, Undyne whirled around and threw the last dart she’d been holding onto.

She grinned as it slammed into the centermost circle. “Bullseye, baby.”

 

By the time you made it back home, your casual little excursion had turned into a full-blown walk of shame. With Undyne being the ashamed one and you being the shame.

“You’re so preeetty,” you cooed, nuzzling your face into the crook of her neck. She’d long given up on trying to carry you fireman style and had opted for a piggyback ride instead. It was much easier on you both. “I’m so happy we’re girlfriends. I’m happy we’re friends! I’m happy.”

“You are such a dork.” She snickered, fumbling to get the keys into the door. As she did so, you played with the fins on the sides of her head, pinching the thin webbing and moving them up and down.

“Happy ‘Dyne, Sad ‘Dyne. Happy. Sad. Happy. Sad.” You tugged them up and wiggled them there. “A very happy ‘Dyne!”

“Alright, enough of that!” Undyne bounced you, cackling at the way you whooped and giggled like a little kid. “This train’s pulling into the babe station! Heads-up!!”

“Heads up—?” The words were hardly out of your mouth when your girlfriend turned, and with a wildly exaggerated whistle, dumped you, feet over head, onto the couch. You squealed, flailing. “No, don’t drop me!”

“Too late, nerd!” She leapt over the back end, landing smoothly by your side. With her feet kicked up onto the coffee table, Undyne rested comfortably, her arms folded behind her head. “You’ve been Punk’d!”

“Ooh, heck!” You swayed dramatically, flopping into her lap. Your face stayed there for a moment, buried in her knees, before you began to giggle. “I forgot Punk’d was a show. That was a thing!”

“Wait, really?” Undyne gave you a suspicious glare. “You’re not screwing with me, right?”

“That was totally a thing!” You rolled onto your back, throwing your legs over the arm of the couch. All the while, your hands waved about frantically, like you were practicing a miming routine.

A somewhat drunk miming routine.

“There was this guy. Ash Ketchum, or something like, I can’t remember his name. He would like, pull pranks on national television and films people’s reactions and it was super popular when it came out.” Undyne, reactively to your position, began idly stroking your hair as you spoke.

“And then eventually he retired, and he turned the show over to Justin Bieber—oh man I almost forgot that too, and I have no idea how it went from then on, but Punk’d used to be _huuuge_. But anyway, I just remembered that. Also? That would be a great job for Sans. I could totally see him running a pranking channel on YouTube or something.”

Undyne snickered. “Nah, he’s way too lazy for all that. Though, now that you mention it, if he someone else doing all the filming and stuff, he just might be able to pull it off.”

Sans? Successfully running something? The idea felt foreign to you both.

She watched as you pulled yourself up, straddling her lap. “Hey, Undyne.”

“Yeah?”

You leaned forward, nuzzling your forehead into hers affectionately. “I love you.”

“Aw!” Undyne grinned maniacally, burying her face in your chest as she pulled you as close as she could. “You are such a dork! A drunk dork! A lovable, drunk dork!!”

“I’m not druuunk,” You whined. “I’m buzzed, there’s a difference.”

“Yeah?” She smirked at the adorable pout on your face. “And what’s that?”

“Well,” Your voice sounded mischievous. Oh, she liked that. “If I were drunk, I wouldn’t be able to remember it in the morning if I did this!”

Without warning, you pounced forward, dragging Undyne into a deep, hot kiss. She could taste the magic on your tongue. Her hands slowly moved to the dip of your back, holding you steady. Feeling brave, she gently pinched your lower lip between her fangs. You shivered, moaning.

For a sweet, tender moment, you stayed wrapped up in each other like that, kissing and cooing sweet nothings in the still quiet. Undyne hummed in irritation when you pulled away, wanting to chase your retreating lips until she found them again. Still, she let you lean back, finding appreciation in the way your chest heaved as you gasped for air.

“And since I’m just buzzed,” you murmured in a cocky tone, “I’m definitely going to remember that in the morning.”

“I hope so.” She growled. Her claws traced the side of your face gently, tucking a lock of stray hair behind your ear. God you were so cute. She loved the way your eyes went hazy after a good make-out session. And the way you’d curl up against her. Your body fit so well against hers.

Fuck, she loved you.

You kissed her again and she melted into it immediately. Pressed against her lips, she just barely made out your voice whispering, “Happy Anniversary, Undyne.”

‘ _Happy Anniversary_ ,’ she mouthed silently, too engaged in kissing you to actually speak the words. With the way you sighed and leaned into her, though, she was sure you’d caught the subtle way her lips had shifted against your own.

When the heat finally died down, you buried your face in the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply. The smell of fish and body spray mixed in a way that made you want to laugh. Undyne really was the coolest.

The atmosphere filled with a quiet peacefulness that all but lulled you to sleep. With your girlfriend holding you close, your body nearly cradled in her arms, and the warm buzz of Magic fluttering through your veins, you were ready to nod off for the next few hours.

But you didn’t want to take the chance to miss this moment, either. Though you were so tired, you wanted to hang onto it just a little bit longer. Undyne felt the same, tracing tiny circles across your thigh with the pad of her thumb.

You felt content, comforted, and loved. The brief thought came then: “If I died, I’d be fine with it.”

It wasn’t a nihilistic view. The tender moment was meeting every standard of perfection you had. Though you knew it was just a silly after-thought, you finally understood what people meant when they said “they’d felt so happy they could die” at a moment in their relationship.

If you did, you’d die the happiest girl in the world.

But you wouldn’t dare trade a second of this for any heaven or celestial afterlife. Maybe you were waxing poetic in your half drowsy state of mind. You’d heard Undyne do the same now and again, when staying up late working on those little poems she thought she was great at hiding. Which she wasn’t, really, but you found it best to keep that tidbit to yourself.

You’d tell her that you knew about them. One day.

Just not today. Or right this moment, because damn you were tired.

Undyne was so warm, her lap so soft and inviting. All you wanted to do was curl up into a ball and sleep. Wrapped up in the comfort of your girlfriend’s presence, buzzing with affection and Magic, and lulled into peace by the feeling of her claws in your hair, it took every ounce of self-control to keep from nodding off.

“I love you so much,” She whispered to the quiet air. “Even if you can be a total dork, or a nag, or a scaredy-cat.”

‘ _Tell me how you really feel_.’ You joked internally. Her words burned into you, a kind of bitter-sweetness that you couldn’t help but smile at.

“But you’re so incredibly cool. I love how passionate you are about what you do. And how hard you try when it comes to things that count. And even for stuff that doesn’t. I like that you have it in you to at least do what you can, even if it’s not enough. That’s the most important part of doing anything.” Her fingertips trailed down to stroke along your neck. Goosebumps rose along the path she stroked, a sigh escaping from your parted lips.

She didn’t seem to notice the reaction, though, and continued on with her one-sided discussion. “I wanted to tell you earlier today. But it’s not like you can even hear me right now. So, I might as well just say it while I have the chance: I love you. I want…I want a future with you. I could _see_ a future with you.”

Your breath hitched involuntarily. Was she…?

“I’m going to propose to you one day.” Undyne continued. The words hit you hard, in the best way. Your stomach burst with butterflies, fingers clenching to hide the trembles. “I totally wanna marry you, like, so hard. And it’s gonna be the best—we’re gonna be the coolest brides ever, I promise.”

Marriage. Just the thought made you feel giddy. It was almost funny, how she thought you were totally out, unable to hear this entire heartfelt rant she was going on, when you could hear every word.

Undyne moved slowly, taking care not to jostle you as she lifted your head from her knees. You stayed as still as you could, allowing her to settle you onto a pillow on the couch. There came a beat of silence, then the fluttering of a heavy warmth. Your girlfriend tucked the blanket in around you, quietly.

“You better not be listening to this, nerd.” She snickered in a voice that was only half-joking. “Cause if you are, I’m gonna suplex you for not telling me!”

Beneath the blankets, you grinned like a fool. A tingling heat blossomed on your forehead as Undyne leaned down to kiss you.

“I mean it,” she whispered against your hair, “I want to marry you.”

Then, slowly, she pulled away. You listened as her footsteps retreated into the nearest room. As the door creaked shut, you took the moment to open your eyes.

When had you started crying?

Oh, man, this was so heavy. But you were so happy, too. Your girlfriend wanted to marry you! And you’d found out on your anniversary, no less. Thank the stars for the non-alcoholic effects of Monster drinks.

If you had missed this, you would have been so pissed at yourself.

Staring at the far wall, you could see a clear timeline of your relationship.

The pictures said it all.

Your first meeting. Undyne had you in a headlock. Now it just made you giggle.

A couple selfies you’d taken since then. Both of you were grinning, posing, pretending to kiss each other. Now all the kisses were nothing but real.

Your first date. She’d taken you out to a movie, then dinner. The picture was taken during the walk back. The stars had been so beautiful that night.

The rest of your dates from then on had pictures of a similar caliber. They told your story, of how you fell more and more in love with one another. Of the happy days you spent with your friends.

A race with Papyrus, tiny little Frisk tied to his side. His steps had been so big that as he ran, they just hung on for dear life. An anime night, so many people crowded like sardines into the tiny space of your living room. Flowey was photo-bombing in the far corner.

Undyne in her uniform, beaming with unfiltered pride. You were so delighted for her then, and just as proud ever since.

The day you moved in together. Both of you posing next to the heaps of boxes. The memory, though silly, still burned so brightly in your mind.

Tears built in the corners of your eyes. Your heart feel like it was going to burst. You’d come so far.

And now you knew exactly how far the both of you would go.

“Happy Anniversary,” you whispered, allowing your eyes to flutter closed again. As sleep rose up to meet your half-conscious mind, you took the chance to say what you’d been thinking the whole time.

“I do.”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> MM, this was a fun one.


End file.
